Nothing else matters
by fanka77
Summary: (Polish "Nic więcej się nie liczy") Sometimes love is the only thing that really matters...


**A/N:** _This old one shot was_ _ **translated by**_ _ **Zoja**_ _. Sweetie, you're the best! Thank you for your time, dedication and an amazing friendship._

 _To all my Readers: ENJOY! :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _As always- not mine, except for the plot itself._

„ **Nothing else matters…"**

 **by fanka77**

„Come back to bed…" he murmured sleepily when she tried to carefully slip out of bed and his arms.

"I can't. I have to go" she spoke weakly, feeling his lips wandering around her neck.

"Why?" he asked, looking like a child that was about to start crying.

"You know why" she replied. "You know I can't stay."

"It's not fair!" he groaned, feeling disappointed and still holding her close, desperately trying to steal some more time with her.

"I know, but it has to be like this..." she whispered sadly. "As long as nothing changes, nobody can't know that we're seeing each other. It could ruin both of us."

„I know" he agreed, „but it doesn't mean that I have to agree with this. I'm sick of this! I'm completely sick and tired of hiding my feelings! I just want to scream from the rooftops that I love you, that you're mine and all I can do is feel pissed off every time the girls find you another guy that would be perfect for you since HE is not interested" he muttered, his voice marked with a mix of sarcasm and anger.

"Oh please. You know there is absolutely no reason to be jealous. I've truly mastered getting rid of them. Besides, they just want me to be happy. They have no way of knowing that I already am, with you no less."

"I'm not jealous!" he immediately denied but the colour on his cheeks contradicted his words.

"Yeah, sure" she giggled and bit down on her bottom lip. "Admit that you feel ready to burst when one of them introduces me to another potential husband..." she added, her eyes staying fixed on him.

He couldn't lie. Not to her. She knew him too well and besides, she always spoke that she could read everything in his eyes, so he just sighed heavily and gave up.

"Ok! Happy now?" he mumbled. „I want to kill the guy when I have to watch it, see them try to make you lose your head for them…" he admitted. "You're not any better, though" he added.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she argued, trying to avert her gaze.

He quickly made it impossible by touching her chin and almost forcing her to look at him.

"Really?" he smiled mischievously. "If you're not jealous, what did you mean by that comment under your breath when Trish from white collars came to the bullpen and tried to flirt with me?"

"You heard that?" she gasped, deep blush spreading onto her face.

"No" he laughed. "But I could see you mutter and the way you looked at her. Poor girl... If the eyes could kill, she would have been long gone!"

"Absolutely not!" she tried to deny but there was no point in it anymore since he seemed to have figured her out.

"Don't deny that Sweetheart" he said. "Besides, I liked your reaction. I like it when you're possessive over me, although I admit that I didn't take you for this kind of person. It didn't feel like something you would do, or would have done" he winked.

"You liked it?" she asked, surprised by his words.

"Uhm" he confirmed.

"B-But it's so pathetic!" she murmured, ashamed of her weakness.

"Depends" he said. "For me it means that you care and that you're ready to fight for what's yours. Believe me, honey... I feel exactly the same way when I see another man at your side" he said. "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to walk up to the guy and drag him away to show him that you don't flirt with another man's girlfriend."

"You're not serious!" she exclaimed.

"I'm deadly serious" he reassured. "The only reason why I manage not to lose it is because I think of you, us, of what we share. I remind myself that what you're doing is just for show and that when we're alone again, I am the one you're going to be smiling at, not them; that I'm the one you're going to touch, kiss and allow to do the same for you. That's the only reason why I haven't lost my mind yet" he explained, "although I have to admit I have no idea how much longer I can keep going like this" he admitted. "It's getting more and more difficult every day to stay silent, more difficult to see the girls' look at me full of reproach, wanting to ask "why isn't it you?", "why are you not the one she's going out with?". Besides, this sneaking around... I start to feel tired of the fact that we can't even spend one whole night together, just need to steal away all the little moments wherever and whenever we can. I want to fall asleep and wake up at your side, and what do I get? A few hours when you just happen to be alone, or moments in between work and time with friends..."

"I know" she whispered sadly. "I would also love for it to be different but what can we do?" she asked, reaching out to him and touching his cheek before kissing him gently. "I love you and I want to be with you forever, but if the higher ups find out about us, they're going to ruin us."

"I don't care!" he huffed. "As long as I get to be with you, let them fire me!"

"Don't say that" she said. "The bureau needs you, the team needs you" she argued.

"And I need you" he replied, holding her arms. "I'm sick and tired of pretending. I'm not getting any younger and I do want to see out children grow up. I want to play with them as much as I can. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that life has slipped away before we managed to enjoy it. Together..." he whispered.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked quietly, feeling her heart beat quickly in her chest.

"We've been together for a year now..." he started slowly. "If we forget about all this secrets, it was the best year of my entire life. Being able to be with you, love you and see that you love me too, is the best thing that happened to me. You gave me reason to live, made me want to experience all the simple things in life with you..." he continued. "I want to watch you sleep without counting down the minutes left to the moment when you're going to leave my bed, my arms. I want to be able to kiss you in public and tell you how much you mean to me. I want to make love to you without having to be careful and later watch your belly swell as our child grows. I want to call you my wife and hear you call me my husband, so that everybody knows that we belong to each other! I want to spend my life with you and just you" he finally said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Are... Are you proposing to me?" she asked unsure, barely able to contain her emotions.

"Yeah" he confirmed. "Forgive me for not doing it more romantically but I got a little carried away and I forgot to drop to my knees, not to mention the ring..." he added, blushing deeply.

"You think it wasn't romantic?" she asked, openly surprised. "But, I've never seen anything more romantic!" she exclaimed, truly touched by his words. "It was beautiful..." she added a bit more quietly, wiping a happy tear away from her face.

"Really?" he smiled with relief. "So, what are you going to say, Sue?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"This, Jack..." she whispered and kissed him with so much passion and love that he could have no doubts that it was a 'yes'. "What about work?" she asked much later, when they finally parted.

"To hell with FBI! I'll leave if I have to. I can always go back to being a lawyer" he spoke. "Work is just work. If I am to choose between being with you and being with agent, I choose you and nothing's going to make me change my mind!"

"I want the same, Jack" she said quietly. "If they don't let us be together and work together, I'll leave the bureau. I don't want to live without you anymore..." she added.

"So, we'll do it together" he smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we will even open our own practice?" he giggled.

"I don't want to defend criminals, Jack. I prefer to put them in jail" she admitted honestly and her fiancé laughed.

"We'll work for the prosecution, then" he said. "I'll be the prosecutor and you'll be my sexy assistant..." he suggested seductively and his lips have once again set up on a slow journey along her body.

"You've already thought everything through, haven't you?" she sighed when she felt the pleasurable shiver go through her.

"No" he replied, looking at her lovingly. "But as long as we are together, I am ready to face anything that the future will bring."

"Yeah..." she whispered, letting herself fully give into his actions. "Nothing else matters as long as we are together..." she added, losing herself completely.

She didn't go back home that night, spending it in the arms of her beloved and when the time came, they took each other's hand and went to fight for what was the most important; for their love.

THE END


End file.
